


Erotyczne fantazje 68

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 68

Dziedziczka rozebrała się do naga, a Ruby całowała jej małe piersi. Język liderki powoli tańczył na twardych z podniecenia sutkach Weiss, ssąc i liżąc je namiętnie.

Białowłosa łowczyni uległa pieszczotom jej młodszej kochanki. Ruby pocałowała ją delikatnie w usta a później zaczęła lizać jej szyje, robiąc to powoli i z gracją, by chwilę potem przerwać pieszczoty.

Liderka przywołała ją gestem dłoni, a Weiss jak by była w transie podeszła do nie, składając pocałunek na piersi swojej dziewczyny.


End file.
